Te quiero tanto
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: One Shot CLEON. Una historia muy romántica sobre Leon y Claire donde los dos sobrevivientes del desastre de Raccoon City confiesan sus sentimientos sin importar lo que pase... ¡Disfruten!


**¡HOLA! Soy yo otra vez con un One Shot CLEON. Tenía ganas de escribir algo meloso y cursi mientras escuchaba música romántica y este fue el resultado. La pareja de Claire y Leon es la que más me inspira a escribir historias tiernas, así que espero que les guste. Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, les agradecería demasiado que la dejaran en el review o si lo prefieren igual contesto mensajes privados. Sin más preámbulos, les presento este sencillo One Shot que ojalá y sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM y sólo las ideas y trama originales de esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _"La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver,_

 _si lloras cantaré,_

 _si sufres te hablaré,_

 _si mueres moriré también._

 _Si te cuentan que lloré,_

 _cuando te cogí en mis brazos,_

 _no me pude contener,_

 _porque te quiero tanto… Porque te quiero tanto."_

 _-La Oreja de Van Gogh, Palabras para Paula._

ONE SHOT: TE QUIERO TANTO

Toqué con mis dedos la suave tela blanca de raso, el tacto es tan delicado como tocar una nube del cielo con las manos. El fino encaje que adorna el velo refleja la ternura de mis ilusiones, el inicio de una nueva vida, llena de amor y comprensión, con alguien que nunca más permitirá que yo me sienta sola. A pesar de no llevar una vida ordinaria como la de cualquier otra persona, siempre soñé con el momento en que me vestiría de blanco, acompañada del brazo de Chris que me entregaría en el altar. Y faltaba sólo una semana para que llegara ese día.

Giovanni Bellucci era el hombre que me convertiría en su esposa, un empresario italiano. Era un hombre mayor que yo, incluso un par de años mayor que mi hermano Chris, bastante alto y muy apuesto, rubio y de facciones varoniles que se acentuaban con su barba y bigote perfectamente recortados. Lo conocí hace poco más de un año en uno de mis viajes de trabajo por parte de Terra Save. Todo sucedió mientras yo cenaba en un restaurante de Nápoles y un hombre atractivo me miraba con interés cuando momentos después se acercó a mi mesa y me invitó una copa. Su conversación amable y sus modales elegantes despertaron mi curiosidad y al final de la noche consiguió mi número telefónico. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido y lo demás fue historia. Aunque al principio Chris no estaba de acuerdo por lo precipitado de mi relación con Giovanni, terminó por aceptarlo cuando supo que él me hacía feliz. Bastante feliz.

Un sonido proveniente de la contestadora indicando la presencia de un mensaje de voz me saca de mi ensoñación, y coloco en su lugar mi vestido de novia que descansaba en su propio maniquí en una de las esquinas de mi habitación para acercarme hacia la mesita de noche en donde está el teléfono. Distraída presiono en automático uno de los botones para escuchar el mensaje de voz. Imaginé que probablemente se trataba de un mensaje de la organizadora de eventos que quería tratar los últimos detalles de la boda, de mi hermano Chris que últimamente estaba muy nostálgico y solía llamarme constantemente, o finalmente se trataba de mi prometido que a diario me llamaba para desearme buenas noches y recordarme cuanto me amaba. Esa última posibilidad me hizo sonreír.

-Hola Claire, soy Leon. Quizás te sorprenda mi llamada, pero estoy en la ciudad y tenía deseos de saludarte. Llamo para invitarte a cenar mañana y charlar un rato sobre los viejos tiempos, espero y puedas aceptar. Por favor, responde en cuanto escuches este mensaje, linda noche Claire.-

De todas las personas de las que esperaba oír un mensaje, Leon era la última. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado en los que no había tenido contacto alguno con él? Quizás tres o cuatro años… Me intrigó demasiado su llamada y la espontánea invitación a cenar fue un incentivo a mi curiosidad. Pensé en qué actividades ocuparían mi día de mañana y si tenía un espacio libre para una cena con un viejo amigo. Me las arreglé para acomodar mis horarios de modo que estuviera disponible para la cena con Leon, y dejándole un mensaje de voz, confirmé la invitación sin protocolos.

Al día siguiente el tiempo se paso bastante rápido, tal y como sucedía en los últimos días. Trabajaba sin descanso incluso en mi hora de comida para dejar todo listo en la oficina y poder irme sin preocupaciones a mi viaje de bodas. Así que cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban quince minutos para que Leon pasara por mí al trabajo e ir juntos a cenar. Fui al tocador para darme un retoque rápido y examiné mi figura en el espejo. Vestía unos jeans cómodos color café, una blusa roja y un saco color perla a juego con un par de botas que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. Mi ropa estaba en orden y acomodé el flequillo de mi frente que estaba un poco despeinado de mi cabellera pelirroja amarrada en una sencilla coleta. Coloqué un poco de brillo en mis labios y rubor rosado en mis mejillas. Me miré una vez más en el espejo y me agradó mi apariencia. Sencilla y casual.

Me sentí emocionada de ver a Leon después de tantos años, y con una sonrisa me fui hacia la entrada de las oficinas, donde seguramente Leon ya me esperaba. Al llegar a la calle noté a un auto audi color negro brillante estacionado junto a la calle y un hombre yacía recargado a un lado de la puerta que me miraba desde lejos y sonreía. Cuando me percaté de su presencia, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo a la vez que él se iba acercando a mí.

Leon había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, su figura era más corpulenta, quizás había hecho más ejercicio, sus facciones se habían endurecido y su barba ligera estaba sin afeitar. Su cabello dorado estaba bien peinado pero un pequeño mechón le caía libre en la frente. Vestía un elegante traje negro con saco, chaleco y corbata combinados con una camisa azul celeste. Sin duda, la vestimenta formal le sentaba bastante bien, se veía muy guapo.

-Leon, ¡Cuánto has cambiado! ¡Te ves increíble!- Felicité a mi ex socio en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Leon se acerco lentamente y me dio un abrazo amoroso al que yo respondí amistosamente, y agachándose lo suficiente me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- Respondió modestamente.

-Sin duda no ha quedado nada de ese muchacho flaco y desgarbado que conocí hace tantos años en Raccoon City.- Dije en tono bromista a mi viejo amigo.

-Y tú sigues siendo la bella joven que conocí en aquella pesadilla. Sigues muy hermosa.- Contestó dándome una mirada retrospectiva.

Me sonrojé un poco con su observación pero luché contra mi rubor facial para que él no lo notara.

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó finalmente Leon.

-Claro.- Respondí enseguida recuperando mi anterior estado de ánimo.

Leon se adelantó a abrirme la puerta del auto para que yo entrara, detalle que me dejó sorprendida, no porque Leon no fuera un caballero, sino que raramente se tomaba ese tipo de atenciones conmigo.

Enseguida entró en el auto y su loción inundó toda la cabina. Esa dulce fragancia de lavanda y cítricos me hizo perder la consciencia por un momento y enloquecí con el aroma de su colonia. No cabe duda que la única droga para una mujer es el perfume masculino. Encendió el motor que ronroneaba suave mientras avanzábamos por la carretera.

-Y bien, ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Leon sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

-Demasiada, hoy ni siquiera tuve tiempo de salir a comer.- Admití.

-Entonces espero que te guste la comida francesa. Me tomé la libertad de escoger el lugar donde cenaremos, espero y no te moleste.- Se disculpó Leon con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que no.- Contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sin despegar la vista de la carretera, Leon buscó a tientas los botones del estéreo del auto y subió el volumen a modo que sólo se escuchara como música de fondo. Cuando empezaron las primeras notas de la canción, reconocí inmediatamente que se trataba de "Crazy little thing called love" de Queen, que era mi banda favorita.

-Queen.- Me limité a decir con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la voz de Freddie Mercury adornar ese momento.

-Es tu banda favorita, así que me aseguré de tener algo de ellos en el auto.-

Me sentí bastante alagada de que Leon se tomara ese tipo de detalles conmigo y alegremente me puse a cantar los versos de "Crazy Little thing called love" con Leon cantando también, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino.

Cuando estuvimos en el restaurante debo admitir que jamás pensé que Leon me llevara a cenar a un lugar así. Era un estableicmiento francés bastante grande y elegante con el que se necesitaba reservación con bastante tiempo de antelación para poder conseguir una mesa. Leon dejó las llaves del auto con el valet parking y caminó a mi lado hacia la entrada del restaurante.

-Leon, debiste decirme que cenaríamos en un lugar así para vestirme de manera adecuada.- Me quejé a causa de que Leon iba vestido para la ocasión y yo iba con un look bastante casual.

-Te ves muy bien Claire.- Repuso él mientras se acercaba al anfitrión para que nos indicara el lugar de nuestra mesa.

-Mesa para dos junto al balcón.- Indicó el hombre que vestía un traje elegante y señaló una de las mesas que estaba un poco más apartada de las demás y uno de los meseros se acercó para llevarnos hacia ella.

-Gracias.- Repuso Leon mientras ofrecía su brazo para caminar a mi lado y conducirme a nuestra mesa.

El mesero se adelantó para acomodar el respaldo de mi silla y realizar todos los protocolos que se realizan a los clientes en esos restaurantes caros. Debo admitir que me sentí bastante incómoda una vez más por mi apariencia ya que por todos lados veía a hombres con traje y a mujeres con vestidos de noche y peinados elegantes.

Intuyendo mi incomodidad, Leon me miró de reojo y habló:

-Discúlpame si no te avise que vendríamos a cenar a un lugar como este, pero temía que rechazaras mi invitación.- Se disculpó Leon con sinceridad en los ojos.- Pero si en algo puedo aliviar este mal momento, te diré que te ves más hermosa que cualquiera de todas las mujeres que están en este lugar y que visten sus mejores ropas.- Finalizó guiñándome coquetamente un ojo.

Enseguida llegó el mesero con la carta para preguntar sobre lo que deseábamos cenar, ambos ordenamos pollo "coq au vin" y Leon ordenó también una botella de vino tinto.

La cena sin duda fue estupenda, el pollo era sin duda delicioso y el vino exquisito. Mientras comíamos Leon hablaba de las últimas misiones de las que era partícipe y yo también hablaba de vez en cuando acerca de mi trabajo en Terra Save. Su charla sencilla y su sentido del humor hacían de la compañía de Leon un evento inolvidable, simplemente Leon era ese tipo de persona con la que es imposible aburrirse.

Para finalizar la cena, ordené un postre del cual no supe pronunciar su nombre, pero se trataba de una pequeña tarta de chocolate y frutos rojos. Cuando el mesero llegó con mi postre, noté que había una elegante rosa roja en el plato, que por un momento creí que era parte de la decoración del postre, pero al percatarme de la mirada traviesa de Leon, me di cuenta que no era así.

-¿Más sorpresas?- Pregunté intuitivamente a Leon adivinando que esa rosa debía ser obra suya.

-Las rosas rojas son tus favoritas, y no soy el tipo de hombre usual que te obsequia una flor de una manera tan típica como es regalar un ramo de rosas.- Respondió Leon un tanto presuntuoso.

Solté una carcajada ante su comentario presumido y no pude evitar seguir preguntando.

-Primero supiste que Queen era mi banda favorita, ahora sabes que las rosas rojas son mis flores preferidas… ¿Qué más cosas sabes sobre mí?-

-Eres aficionada a las motocicletas, tu color favorito es el rojo, no soportas más de tres copas de vino y nunca duermes antes de las 23:00 horas…-

Abrí los ojos como platos ante la observación acertada de Leon, y entonces él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti Claire. Más de las que imaginas.- Presumió Leon ante mi visible desconcierto.

Hice un puchero ante su triunfo sobre mí y él acarició mi mejilla con ternura. Me estremecí ante el tacto de su mano con mi piel, alertando a todos mis sentidos como si me advirtieran algún mensaje oculto.

De repente el ambiente comenzó a tornarse pesado. Una espesa atmósfera romántica se apoderó del lugar cuando la música delicada de piano comenzó a sonar en el lugar, invitando a las parejas a bailar en la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó Leon bastante animado.

-Leon…- dije su nombre poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No quiero que nadie note aún más que no vengo con la ropa adecuada.-

-Tonterías, no dejes que esas pequeñeces arruinen nuestra noche.- Y tirando de mi brazo me animó a bailar con él.

Leon tomó mi mano contra la suya y yo coloqué la mía en su hombro, a la vez que el descansaba su otra mano en mi cintura. Recargó su cuerpo levemente contra el mío y sus pies se movían al compás de la música. Además de todo Leon era un gran bailarín. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios graciosos en mi oído que me hacían reír y atraer la atención de las demás parejas que estaban en la pista. Pude notar también unas cuantas miradas celosas de algunas de las mujeres presentes que me veían de pies a cabeza y miraban de forma lasciva a mi compañero. De repente detecté un brillo especial en los ojos de Leon, que me hicieron perderme en su mirada azul por un momento hipnotizándome con sus pupilas de zafiro. Sentí su cara acercarse lentamente hacia a mí y mi cerebro enseguida me alertó de sus intenciones, y con bastante torpeza me enderecé de su abrazo. Leon entendió enseguida mi sutil rechazo y se alejó un poco sin dejar de bailar conmigo marcando tenuemente su distancia.

Después de un rato dejamos de bailar y volvimos a nuestra mesa para seguir charlando alegremente por mucho más tiempo, hasta que uno de los meseros nos indicó que ya estaban a punto de cerrar el restaurante y fue cuando mirando el reloj observé que ya era poco más de media noche.

-Vaya, el tiempo se pasó volando.- Comentó Leon sacando su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

-Nunca me había quedado en un lugar por tanto tiempo que los empleados tuvieran que indicarme que ya iban a cerrar.- Respondí entre risas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Me contestó Leon poniéndose de pie y tomándome del brazo para acompañarlo por su coche y me llevara de vuelta a casa.

Cuando salimos hacia la calle sentí que la temperatura había bajado más de lo habitual y por acto reflejo sentí un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda. Leon percatándose de este acto se quitó su saco y lo colocó en mis hombros, haciéndome sentir más cálida y embriagándome aún más con el perfume que despedía de su ropa.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Leon repitió la operación de poner la música de Queen para amenizar nuestro viaje, hasta que se estacionó en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento. Leon me acompañó hasta la puerta y yo me encontraba un poco decepcionada de que nuestra velada se terminara, ya que sentía que aún no había pasado suficiente tiempo en la compañía de Leon.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Pregunté en un impulso a mi ex socio.

Leon dudó por un momento y finalmente accedió entrando detrás de mí y sentándose en la sala se quedó muy quieto y sin hacer ruido, mientras yo me disponía a ofrecerle una bebida. Con la misma seriedad me pidió un vaso de agua simple, así que me dirigí a la cocina y él permaneció inmóvil en la sala como si estuviera perdido en su mente.

Enseguida le entregué el vaso con agua al cual dio un pequeño sorbo y yo sintiendo la repentina incomodidad del momento, me vi en la necesidad de iniciar una conversación.

-Creo que en toda la noche no pregunté qué era lo que te traía por aquí Leon, supongo que es una cuestión de trabajo…- Comenté distraídamente en afán de hacer que Leon cambiara su actitud seria.

Leon se quedó en silencio por un momento y se puso de pie mordiéndose los labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro de querer pronunciar.

-No. No vine a Los Ángeles por trabajo Claire. Vine por ti.- Declaró finalmente Leon dando una sonrisa torcida pero con inseguridad en los ojos.

Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio y Leon acercándose lentamente tomó mis manos entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarlas con los pulgares. Sin saber que hacer por un momento, me separé de golpe de sus manos y dando un paso hacia atrás contesté:

-Leon, voy a casarme en una semana.-

-Ya lo sé. Y vine a pedirte que no lo hagas.- Habló con voz suave mientras me clavaba sus ojos suplicantes que perforaban mi corazón.

En ese momento mis oídos se rompieron. Desde el primer momento percibí que la actitud de Leon iba más allá de una cena con una vieja amiga, pero por el carácter de Leon era común que él se comportara con tanta galantería ante cualquier compañía femenina, pero jamás esperé esa declaración por parte del agente Leon Scott Kennedy. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitarme violentamente golpeándome las costillas como si se me fuese a salir del pecho. ¡Cuánto no hubiera dado porque esta declaración de amor hubiese ocurrido hace tantos años! No era un secreto que desde que conocí a Leon aquélla vez en Raccoon City me sentí atraída por él. Era un joven guapo, valiente, decidido, audaz… El estereotipo de héroe con el que toda chica sueña alguna vez, y yo no era la excepción. Protector conmigo y con Sherry Birkin, a pesar de que él era un novato tan inexperto como nosotras, juntos trabajando codo a codo logramos escapar de esa pesadilla apocalíptica acaecida en Raccoon creando en nosotros lazos muy fuertes que provocaron en mí un respeto y admiración que rayaba en interés amoroso, que poco a poco fue creciendo en mi corazón sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Pero para mi desgracia, también conoció a Ada Wong. Ada era muy hermosa, más valiente, más interesante, una mujer sensual y atrevida, por lo que era de suponerse que Leon se fijara primero en ella que en mí. Lloré tantas veces su rechazo porque ese amor obsesivo que sentía por Ada me hería en lo más profundo, y él sólo podía verme como una amiga. Tiempo después conocí a un joven llamado Steve Burnside, que fue como un bálsamo para mi corazón herido por Leon pero que por desgracia murió tan joven que ni siquiera pude tener un momento romántico con él. Mi vida amorosa siempre había sido un desastre, con Steve muerto y con mi amor no correspondido por parte de Leon habían dejado a mi corazón hecho trizas a tal grado que renuncié por mucho tiempo al amor amando únicamente con cariño fraterno a mi hermano Chris. Con mucho trabajo logré liberarme de mis demonios internos y fue cuando conocí a Giovanni que era el único hombre que jamás me había lastimado, que con detalles y atenciones logró curar mis heridas y hacerme sentir amada. Gracias a él pude superar el dolor que Leon había causado por su indiferencia y me enseñó a verlo como sólo un amigo, e incluso me ayudó a recuperar de nuevo todos mis sueños en el que me vestiría como una princesa para casarme y formar mi propia familia al lado de un hombre que sería mi príncipe. Mi vida ya estaba resuelta y decidida hasta esta tarde que volví a ver a Leon que con sus palabras volvió a inquietarme y a reabrir esas heridas que creí que habían sanado, despertando en mí los sentimientos dormidos que se activaban con su sola presencia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos y un nudo en la garganta estuvo a punto de ahogar mi voz, impidiendo que hablara con la suficiente firmeza con la que yo quería que sonaran mis palabras.

-Leon, ¿por qué me haces esto? Ya es muy tarde…-

Leon me miró afligido y se acercó aún más a mí para tomar mi cara entre sus manos.

-Claire lo acepto, fui un imbécil todos estos años, un necio que nunca quiso ver lo que tú sentías por mí…-

-Es tarde para esos arrepentimientos, todo este tiempo estuviste enamorado de Ada, ¿por qué ahora que voy a casarme regresas para confesarme un amor repentino? ¿Acaso quieres que siga loca por ti para que pueda consolarte cuando Ada te rechace? ¿No quieres perder a tu puerto seguro, cierto? - Dije con bastante amargura en la voz derramando lágrimas calientes por mis mejillas.

-Claire te juro que las cosas no son así. Admito que mucho tiempo creí que estaba enamorado de Ada, quizás era ya una costumbre mía o un capricho ante la imposibilidad de que ella me correspondiera, qué se yo. Desde que te conocí siempre me sentí atraído por ti, pero lo que sentía en ese momento por Ada me confundía.- Respondió Leon mientras me miraba con ansiedad.

-Te alejaste de mí por tantos años sin decir nada y sin darte cuenta de cuánto me dolía tu rechazo, y después de que logro salir adelante, regresas así de la nada para pedirme que no me case sólo porque pasamos un rato agradable… ¿En verdad eres tan vanidoso para pensar que con una cita puedes destruir todos mis planes?- Dije conteniendo la ira en mis palabras.

-Claire, ni siquiera yo sabía de esto que sentía por ti. Me alejé porque estaba confundido, sabía que tú estabas enamorada de mí y en mi intento de no lastimarte decidí poner distancia para olvidarme de todo, y así fue… Yo me había olvidado todo, de Ada, e incluso de ti, pero después me enteré que ibas a casarte y algo sucedió dentro de mí. Te imaginé de blanco, caminando del brazo de Chris para hacer tu vida con otro hombre…- mencionó Leon haciendo un gesto de dolor en la última frase,- Simplemente no lo soporté. Sentí dolor, tristeza, muchos celos, celos que me carcomían y no me dejaban vivir, no quería que estuvieras con alguien más y lamenté tantas veces el no haber sabido apreciar tu cariño cuando me querías. Confieso que pensé demasiado el venir a buscarte y por poco no lo hago, pero sabía que me arrepentiría toda la vida si al menos… Al menos no lo intentaba una vez más…-

La sinceridad de sus ojos me indicó que Leon no mentía, y una revolución de sentimientos se apoderó de mí. Me sentía triste porque una vez más estaba confundida en el terreno del amor por causa de ese hombre que por muchos años había sido el protagonista de mis sueños y desvelos. Sentí culpa porque estaba poniendo en duda mis sentimientos hacia mi prometido que no hacía otra cosa que amarme y respetarme. Y finalmente me sentí dichosa, porque el hombre con el que yo había soñado toda mi vida, me estaba diciendo aquéllas palabras tan amorosas, que eran las más dulces que nadie me había dicho jamás.

Di un paso atrás y me dejé caer abatida en el sillón para colocarme el rostro entre las manos y soltar sollozos que ya no podía contener en mi garganta.

-Mi sueño siempre había sido casarme, y encontré al hombre que va a hacer realidad todas mis ilusiones. Él no se merece todo esto.- Hablé con la última pizca de firmeza que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Leon enseguida se sentó a mi lado y me susurró lentamente.

-Claire yo también puedo realizar tus sueños, si tu deseo es casarte, yo también puedo llevarte al altar. Cásate conmigo Claire.-

Y cómo si no hubiesen sido ya suficientes sorpresas, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, mostrándome un anillo plateado con un diamante incrustado en medio. No podía creer lo que veía ni mucho menos el valor de Leon para proponerle matrimonio a una mujer que ya estaba comprometida y a una semana de casarse.

-¿Disfrutas de torturarme Leon? No voy a cancelar mi boda por ningún motivo, ya no insistas…- Contesté sollozando aún más y cruzándome de brazos, negándome a encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Pude ver el dolor de Leon ante mi rechazo, pero haciendo un último intento pronunció un pequeño discurso con voz aterciopelada.

-Está bien, Claire, no volveré a insistir. Si tu deseo es casarte con tu novio, voy a respetar tu decisión con todo el dolor de mi alma, pero sólo quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más imbécil del mundo por no haber sabido valorar tu preocupación hacía mí, tus llamadas, el rubor de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojabas, tu cabello que dejabas suelto cuando salíamos juntos, tu olor preferido de fresas y canela… Nunca me voy a perdonar el no haber sabido quererte como mereces pero me conformo con saber que lo intenté y que tú vas a estar feliz con tu nueva vida. En verdad él es un hombre muy afortunado al llevarse como esposa a una mujer como tú…- Leon se interrumpió por un momento ya que la voz se le quebró sin que pudiera evitarlo, y después de un momento continuó;- Ahora que sabes todo esto, sólo quiero que contestes una pregunta, y después te prometo que desapareceré de tu vida. ¿Ya no me quieres Claire?-

Me volteé para mirarlo conmovida en lo más hondo por sus palabras que incendiaron mi corazón y fue imposible seguirme resistiendo a la verdad.

-Leon… Yo… Yo aún te quiero…- Admití finalmente derrotada y culpable ante mi enorme debilidad.

Leon me miró sorprendido y dándome un efusivo abrazo, tomó nuevamente mi cara entre sus manos y acercándose me susurro suavemente en el oído.

-Claire, mi Claire… Por favor, ya no llores. Déjame demostrarte lo mejor que hay en mi.-

Y acercando sus labios a los míos me besó suavemente casi con adoración, dando mordiscos sensuales a mis labios, explorando mi boca con su lengua. Su beso era cálido y encendió rápidamente mis emociones. No sé qué clase de influencia tenían esos labios que hicieron que me olvidara de todo por completo, de mi boda, mi prometido, e incluso de mi misma. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en ningún momento deseé que Leon se detuviera con sus besos.

-Te quiero tanto Claire.- Susurraba Leon entre mis labios mientras recuperaba el aliento para continuar profundizando sus besos.

De repente, Leon me dejó caer en el sillón tumbándose encima de mí, comenzando a explorar con sus manos todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndome al tacto de su piel con la mía. Hice lo mismo con él despojándolo de su camisa y corbata, dejándome una agradable vista de su abdomen bien trabajado. Leon sin duda era precioso en cada centímetro de él, y yo no podía controlar mi adicción hacia su presencia. Su carisma, su apariencia, su entrega al besar… Yo no podía tener suficiente de él, pero no sólo por un simple deseo carnal, si no que era algo más allá de eso. Era respeto, admiración, ternura, pasión. Entonces en ese momento supe que eso era lo que la gente le llama amor.

Desperté al otro día con las piernas entumecidas por haber estado tanto tiempo en posición fetal acomodada en el espacio reducido del sillón de mi sala, pero sé que había valido la pena, pues había dormido acurrucada en el pecho del hombre de mis sueños. En algún momento de la noche Leon había traído una manta blanca para cubrirme del frío y arroparme en sus brazos. Leon dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza recargada en uno de los cojines del sillón y acercándome con cuidado a su rostro le di un beso suave en los labios, provocando que él curvara las lindas comisuras de sus labios.

-Te quiero tanto, Leon.- Le dije tiernamente mientras removía uno de los mechones dorados de su frente.

-Te quiero más Claire. Entonces ¿te casarás conmigo?- Susurró en voz baja Leon mientras me acunaba en sus brazos y me besaba dulcemente en los labios.

-Sí.- Respondí en automático cuando dejé de besarlo para tomar un respiro.

En ese instante único ya no tenía ninguna duda de mis sentimientos, Leon era todo lo que yo quería en mi vida y no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Leon era mi mundo, mi hogar, mi dicha y nunca más lo dejaría ir. Cerré mis párpados pesados y con una sonrisa volví a dormir estrechando entre mis brazos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sin importarme mucho por lo que sucedería después.


End file.
